


A Shoulder to Lean on

by Cactus_Flower1890



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, If You Squint - Freeform, Octopath Traveler Spoilers, You don't have to think its a ship if its not your thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24297835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cactus_Flower1890/pseuds/Cactus_Flower1890
Summary: Throughout their adventures, unwanted feelings begin to pile on the travelers. Good thing they have someone like Olberic to talk to.
Relationships: Cyrus Albright/Olberic Eisenberg, Olberic Eisenberg & Everyone
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	1. Ophilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ophilia reflects on her sister, and honestly doesn't know how to feel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for Ophilia's chapter 3!

Ophilia woke from the bed in a cold sweat, darkness fogged up her mind. She rolled out of the bed. Her stomach felt uneasy as she recalled the day’s events. Lianna had poisoned her drink and had stolen the ember. She felt strange as she thought about what her older sister had done. Lianna truly poisoned her own sister in order to steal the ember at the prospect of their father being revived? It was hard for the cleric to believe. She stood outside the inn, gazing up at the stars as the salty air blew past. Ophilia shivered, after all she was only in her nightgown. She felt a blanket being draped over her shoulders.

“What are you doing out so late Ophilia?”

“Oh...good evening sir Olberic…”

The swordsman wrapped the blanket around the cleric’s shoulders, standing beside her.

“Are you up because of what transpired today?”

“...Kind of. It’s just hard to consider that Lianna could do such a thing… I don’t know how to feel about it…”

Olberic hummed, looking up at the stars with her.

“She is doing it because she lost someone close to her...she believes that she will be able to bring him back…”

“Yes…”

“I can understand what she is going through. She was manipulated due to a weak resolve...I too felt the same way.”

“You did…?”

He grimaced, reflecting back on his memories. “When my king was killed, I had nowhere to go. I wandered from town to town, trying to find a purpose. I was almost tricked, much like your sister, into doing evil deeds at the thought of avenging my lost kingdom.”

“Did you do it?”

“No. I thought of what my king would have wanted, of what I had learned and the bonds I had made. I soon found myself in Cobbleston, and it was then that I had found a purpose. But this isn’t about your sister, this is about you. Why don’t you talk about how you feel?”

Ophilia shifted from foot to foot, she glanced down at the stone path beneath her feet. “I...I feel angry...but also upset… It isn’t Lianna’s fault but I feel…”

“Betrayed?”

“...Yes, exactly…”

“I feel the same way about Erhardt. He was a close friend, but to see him cut down our king- it made my blood boil- but it also made me deeply saddened. Tis a hard feeling to place, but I understand your pain.”

The cleric felt tears well in her eyes, she tried to wipe them away. “I just want her to be okay… I want to go back to Flamesgrace and watch the snow fall with her again… I don’t want those horrible people to take her away from me too…”

She gasped as Olberic wrapped his arms around her, stroking her hair. “It is okay to cry, I am here. Take as long as you need Ophilia…”

The tears wouldn’t stop as she sobbed into his chest, the dread sinking in that her father was truly dead and that her sister could be next. In the quiet town of Goldshore, the ocean waves drowned out her soft cries. Ophilia hiccuped minutes later, pulling away from Olberic.

“Thank you sir Olberic… I believe I needed that more than I thought.”

“Everyone needs a shoulder to cry on. Come, let us get you some tea and some rest, we have a long day tomorrow.”

She let the swordsman wrap his arm around her and guide her inside. She quietly listened to his tales of being a knight as he poured her a cup of tea. He gently patted her head as they stopped by her room.

“If you need anything, I am right down the hall. Do not hesitate to talk to me if you need anything else.”

“Thank you again sir Olberic… I can never repay you for your kindness…”

“Think nothing of it. We are allies after all, and we should rely on one another.”

Olberic smiled and waved her goodnight. Ophilia shut her door and settled into bed. The cold and lost feeling she had in her chest had faded away. When she thought of her father, she was reminded of the warm memories that she had with him. Olberic felt the same way, kind and caring as he watched over her. Maybe she didn’t truly lose everything after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you do, fellow Octopath Travelers? Jokes aside, this game is the best when it comes to character interactions. I love the travel banter, and every single one where a character encounters something traumatizing Olberic is always there to say "You need to talk?" Olberic just adopts everyone, sorry I don't make the rules. Anyway enjoy this fluffy story about Olberic cuz I love him. Thanks for reading stay safe :)


	2. Cyrus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus blames himself for his past mistakes, staying up for days on end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for Cyrus's chapter 3!

“Professor, you must rest.” 

Cyrus ignored the gruff voice behind him. It was getting late and the scholar was still at his desk, writing. Olberic tried again, more stern.

“Professor, this is helping no one. You must rest or you will be a hindrance tomorrow.”   
  


“Just a few more minutes- I am almost done.”

“That is what you said  _ an hour ago _ .”

He huffed, continuing to scribble down words in his journal. Olberic quickly grabbed Cyrus’s wrist, getting close to his face.

“You need. To  _ rest. _ ”

The professor snatched his hand back, glaring at the swordsman.

“I don’t need any rest when I am this close!”   
  


“Close to what? Close to running yourself ragged?”

“No! You don’t understand-”

Cyrus was clutching his fists, knuckles turning white. “If only I was smarter… if only I figured it out sooner then, Therese wouldn’t have gotten hurt! She’s my student and I got her involved in my problems- nearly killed! Over some- some stupid tome!” He said, pounding on the desk in a rage. With a sigh, he held his head in his hands. He was shaking.

“Gods dammit… Why am I such an incompetant fool...?” Cyrus said, voice warbly and broken. 

“Cyrus, look at me...”

Olberic gently grasped Cyrus’s face. Tears stained his cheeks.

“You are one of the smartest people I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. No one knew this was going to happen. This is not about how smart you are, or whether or not you figured it out. Your student came here because she  _ cares _ about you...just like the rest of us.”

“But... I...”

“She made a choice to come here. Just like I made the choice to help protect our friends. You saved her, Cyrus. She’s alive because you stepped in. No one else would have gotten this far- you are the only scholar to track the tome this far, find out the culprit, stop an evil cult for brand’s sake! Cyrus, only  _ you _ were able to do that on your own. Not me, not another scholar-  _ You. _ You are smart enough Cyrus, and that is enough for me.”

The professor blushed, drying away his tears. He smiled at Olberic, finally feeling how exhausted he truly was. “T-Thank you Olberic...I believe I truly needed that. I suppose it is time I rest, the journal can wait. I think I really-” Cyrus paused as his eyes snapped shut. He fell onto the desk and was immediately locked into a deep sleep. After finally feeling the stress leave his body, it automatically shut down after several days of being stressed. With a chuckle, Olberic lifted Cyrus into his arms and laid him on the bed. It was most relaxed he had ever seen Cyrus in the past few days. His job finished, Olberic blew out the candle and slipped into his own bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Cyrus so much but we don't really get much about his anxieties. I think his fears would be based around harm coming to his students and those he cares about, an example being Therese. Any who take this fluffy chapter. Thanks for reading, stay safe :)


	3. Tressa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tressa feels homesick, and needs some comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, some spoilers for Tressa's chapter 3 and some of 4

Olberic eyed Tressa wearily as she leaned onto him for what seemed to be the tenth time today. Ever since they had left Victors Hollow, she had been extremely clingy. The eight travelers stayed in the Stillsnow inn. Tressa once again bumped into Olberic’s arm, leaning against him with a distant expression.

“Tressa.”

“Hm...? Oh yeah, Mr. Olberic?”

“Do you mind coming with me to the tavern? You always know how to get a bargain on drinks.”

“Just leave it to me!”

They walked to the tavern and sat in one of the lone booths. Tressa ordered a low priced mug of apple cider while Olberic stuck to ale.

“So, do you mind telling me why you kept latching onto me today?”

“Oh you noticed that? I thought I was discrete...”

“You are not Therion, Tressa. I can notice when you bump into me twenty times.”

“Mm...”

She moved the straw in her drink. “I dunno. I just feel a little...homesick? Like I miss my mom and dad... but I don’t want to go back just yet- not until I finish what I have to do.”

“And that leads to you bumping into me how?”

“Well...I just...” She blushed. “I want you to hug me.”

“You...want me to what...?”   
  


“I miss my dad so much, and he would always wrap his arms around me and spin me around when I was younger! I guess I kind of get the feeling from you... I’m sorry it’s stupid...”

“Do not apologize, Tressa. If you are feeling homesick you could have always told us, I am sure it would not be an issue to take a detour. And second, if you wanted a hug, you could have just asked.”

He smiled and slid into the seat next to her, wrapping his arms around her. She giggled and hugged him back tightly as he wheezed.

“Gods Tressa you have some strength, nearly forgot how to breathe...!”

“Sorry- just really needed that. Also um...can I talk to you about something else?”   
  


“Of course.”

“I've been thinking... What if I’m not good enough for the merchant’s fair? I mean... I’m just some kid- it’s not like they’re gonna take me seriously...”

“Do not say that about yourself. I have encountered many merchants, and none have been as amazing as you. You are bright and enthusiastic- it shows how passionate you are about your craft. Once everyone sees that, they will know how fantastic you truly are.”

“You... You really mean that?”   
  


“Have I ever lied to you?”

Tressa practically knocked Olberic over as she wrapped her arms around him. He hugged her, rubbing circles into her back.

“Thanks Mr. Olberic. Heh, I’m sure my dad would love to meet you.”

“If he was the man that raised such an amazing merchant, I would be honored.”

“Don’t get too comfortable, my dad might think that you’re trying to steal the title of being my dad!”

“I would not dream of it. Now come, we might as well order drinks for the rest of the group.”

They bargained the prices of drinks at the tavern, getting them for a lower price than usual. Tressa slipped her hand into Olberic’s as they walked back to the inn. For the first time in weeks, Tressa felt like she had found the closest thing to home- despite being miles away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tressa is the youngest traveler, I do not believe for SECOND that she did not once want to go home and visit home. Sure there were cutscenes of her being reminded of home, but this is her first time away from home, miles away, fighting shit like venomous tigers and pirates? And she NEVER wanted to go home or felt homesick? Yeah thats a nope from me dog. Anyway here's Olberic being the dad she needs at the time. Thanks for reading, say safe. :)


	4. Primrose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Primrose begins to feel alone after being betrayed by Simeon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains major spoilers for Primrose's chapter 3

The wound on Primrose’s stomach burned. It felt painful, and everytime she got dressed, everytime she looked in the mirror, she was reminded of Simeon. He betrayed her, toyed with her emotions, and broke her heart in two. Alfyn applied an ointment to her scar, wrapping it in bandages.

“There we are. Now just take it easy, okay Prim?”

“I will. Thank you Alfyn.”

The apothecary smiled, packing up his stuff and leaving Primrose on her own. Her hands ran over the dressed wound. She hated it- hated that she was tricked by Simeon- that she thought there was someone out there that actually cared for a murderer.

“Primrose? Are you decent?” A voice called from outside.

The dancer looked up from her wound and adjusted her costume. “Oh yes, I am. Come in.”

Olberic carefully opened the door, two mugs of tea in his hands.

“I brought you tea. Maybe it will help you sleep better.”

“Thank you Olberic…”

She took the mug in her hands and made room for the swordsman to sit next to her on the bed. They sat in silence for a while, sipping their tea.

“That man...Simeon...you knew him correct?” Olberic said carefully, not wanting to invade. Primrose sighed.

“Yes...he was a gardener. He wrote me the most wonderful poems, and kept me company every day… I just can’t believe that he…”

The dancer looked at her tea. “No. It’s not that. I suppose...I thought that Simeon  _ loved _ me. I adored him- but to him, I was just a stepping stone.”

“Mmm. Do you still love him?”

“Not anymore...I want to see my knife through his chest for what he’s done…”

“Good. Glad to know I am allowed to demolish him.”

“Wait, what?”

Olberic clutched his mug, knuckles turning white.

“I know nothing of romance...but when you talked to him, I saw the look in your eyes. It was like nothing I had never seen before- it was a spark of happiness… I was glad that you had found that- but then as soon as we had left the room- he betrayed you. It makes my blood boil...that a fiend like that- someone that gave you such joy- would destroy it in an instant… I want to see him on the other end of my blade.”

“Olberic…”

“I am not the only one. Therion looked like he was about to chase after that man himself. He was lucky Alfyn was there to hold him back. H’aanit and Linde too, they were ready to fight. It broke all of our hearts to see someone you treasured betray you like that Primrose. You have been through a lot and you deserve happiness.”

Her voice wavered. “I...I don’t deserve it, Olberic. I’m a murderer- I’ve done things that I can never take back, even back before I left Sunshade… You would be disgusted with what I am…”   
  


“Primrose, look at me.”   
  


Olberic steadied her, laying gentle hands on her shoulders as she gazed up at him. “I have killed people- hundreds of them. Therion has stolen from  _ children _ . We all have our downfalls but what we did was to  _ survive _ . I had to kill because I was in a war to defend my home. Therion had to steal whatever he could to live on the streets. You had to do what you had to in order to survive. Primrose you are a strong, beautiful young woman, and your father would be proud of what you are.  _ I  _ am proud of what you are.  _ You deserve happiness _ .”

At those words, Primrose broke, tears falling from her eyes. The swordsman shushed her as he wrapped his arms around her. Over and over he whispered,“You deserve happiness, you deserve to be loved.” She sobbed into his chest, slowly calming down as he rocked her back and forth. What was she thinking, that no one loved her? Her teammates- her  _ friends _ loved her. She thought of Ophilia and H’aanit, who would cook food for her and shop in town with her. Alfyn and Therion, the two lost fools she teased but would always be able to crack jokes over a mug of ale or two. Tressa and Cyrus, as oblivious as they were, they were kind and always knew how to make her smile. 

Olberic...a man that made her see that. Caring and kind, yet someone strict- he reminded her of her father. The man broke away from her and brushed the bangs away from her eyes.

“Do you feel better now? Would you like to talk more?”

“I’m alright now...thank you Olberic…”

“Of course. How about I get some more tea for you?”

He took her mug and gave a quick smile before leaving the room to get a fresh cup of tea. She laid back in the bed and smiled to herself.

She was loved. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna be honest with ya'll once I saw simeon stab Primrose I wanted that man dead. I love Primrose her character is just so GOOD. Also Olberic can and WILL beat the shit out of anyone that messes with kids. Also there was a slight hint of Therion/Alfyn cuz you can't tell me these two don't flirt with eachother i mean one of the tavern conversations is them sharing drinks and then Prim comes along to keep pouring them drinks and they fall asleep on eachother after drinking too much, then she says they look cute together. You cant make this up. Anyway, Thanks for reading, stay safe :)


	5. Alfyn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfyn has doubts about his abilities as an apothecary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for Alfyn's chapter 3!

“Damnit!” Alfyn cursed as he threw out another one of his mixtures. He sighed and clutched his mixing bowl tight.

“What the hell am I even doing this for…?”

“Alfyn-”

The apothecary jumped as a hand laid on his shoulder. He whipped around to see Olberic holding a bundle of herbs.

“I bought the herbs you wanted from the store.”

“Oh, thanks Olberic! You scared the hell outta me doing it though!”

“My apologies.”

The swordsman placed the bundle on the neighboring table as Alfyn continued to make his mixtures.

“Do you need anything else Alfyn?”

Alfyn shifted his body to cover the trash can with all of his failed concoctions. “Uh, no I think I’m good. Do you need anything Olberic? I can whip up a salve if your back is still bothering ya-”

“What are you hiding?”

“Oh it’s uh-”

Without letting him finish, Olberic gently pushes Alfyn out of the way. He gazed back up at the young apothecary, who’s eyes were downcast.

“There are your medicines. Why are they in the garbage?”

“Oh those? They’re my failed salves…”

“It isn’t like you to throw out so many. And I've noticed that you have been slacking in battle as well, and your concoctions have not been as effective. What is going on? If you need to talk, I’m here.”   
  


“I don’t need to talk...you don’t need to worry yourself none…”

“Alfyn, is this about that thief? You saved that child’s life, you should not-”

“THAT KID ALMOST DIED BECAUSE OF ME!” he screamed, slamming down his tools. Alfyn sighed and with shaky hands he picked back up his mixing bowl.

“I saved a murderer- a murderer that tried to kill a kid. I should have listened to Therion and Ogen when they told me not to trust Miguel. But I  _ did _ . I don’t deserve to be thanked for something I caused. What’s even the godsdamn point anymore?! I’ll never be a good apothecary! This was a stupid idea- a stupid dream- all I do is ever mess things up!” He crumpled into a ball, clutching his fists against his eyes to stop the tears from coming out.

“I should have just stayed in Clearbrook. What if all the other people I healed were killers? What if they committed crimes and it was  _ my  _ fault? Maybe Ogen was right…”

Olberic wrapped his arms around Alfyn’s shivering frame. He guided him to the bed, letting him vent out his frustrations. Alfyn sniffled, tears freely flowing down his cheeks.

“Alfyn, why do you care?”

“Why do I ...what?”

“I said, why do you care? Alfyn, you are doing what you love. Everytime you heal someone, there is this bright smile on your face. Your job is to heal those that are sick or weak, it is your choice. You are Alfyn, not Ogen. You decide what you want to do.”

“I know but…”

“Do not lose your passion. That is what makes you special. You are one of the best apothecaries I have ever met, and you will change the world Alfyn, I know you will. But you can not let this little thing stop you. Ask anyone on our team, they will all say the same thing. You are fantastic at what you do- and I think we all miss your plucky attitude too.”

Alfyn wiped away his tears and laughed.

“Gosh, you’re makin me blush Olberic…you’re right, I shouldn’t be moping around when I should be doing what I love…”

With renewed vigor, the apothecary flashed a teary smile at Olberic.

“Thanks for that. I think I needed a wake up call.”

“I am always here to help. Just say the word.”

Olberic stood from the bed, cracking his back. Aflyn went right back to creating salves.

“Hey...Alfyn?”

“Yes?”   
  


“Can I...still take you up on that offer? My back is a little sore…”

“Heh- of course! I’ll whip something up for you right away!”

“Happy to see you are back to your old ways…”

The swordsman laid back on the bed as he watched Alfyn work. He smiled to himself as he watched him work, a large smile on the apothecary’s face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just say- I love Alfyn with my whole heart. He's just so precious. I feel bad for him when Miguel just takes his plucky attitude and destroys it. Anyway, Olberic is best dad. Thanks for reading, stay safe :)


	6. Therion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Therion encounters some demons from the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for Therion's chapter 3. Also just a tw here, this chapter contains some self-harm and violence in general but only for a small part. Just warning you.

Olberic felt like strangling that man. Darius? Was that his name? He didn’t care, he wanted that man dead. He belittled and obviously reminded Therion of something that he would rather forget. The thief closed off everyone after that, ignoring their comforting words. Even Alfyn, who often roomed with Therion and shared drinks with him, wasn’t allowed to speak about it. Once they got back to the inn, the apothecary tried again.

“Therion...are you sure you’re okay? You’ve been picking at your face under your bangs… Do you wanna talk-”

“No, Alfyn. I don’t want to talk. Now leave it be.”

“Therion please-”   
  


“I said leave me alone, alright?! Just piss off!”

He stormed off to his room, slamming the door shut. The rest of the travelers were at a loss, if Alfyn couldn’t get through to him, who could? Olberic looked to Alfyn.

“Aflyn, do you have any spare salves?”

“Yes, but what do you need it for?”

“I am going to talk to Therion, and I have a feeling he might do something rash.”

The apothecary nodded and handed him a concoction before laying a hand on Olberic’s shoulder.

“Make sure he doesn’t hurt himself alright? We all worry for him…”

“I know. I will be back shortly.”

Olberic climbed the inn stairs, stopping in front of Therion’s room. He knocked on the door.

“Therion? I am coming in.”

He pushed open the door to see Therion huddled in the corner. He was muttering something under his breath, back turned to the door.

“Therion-”

“STAY BACK!” He screamed suddenly, turning around with a dagger in his hand. He looked angry and broken- like a cornered animal. The thief was shaking, his free hand scratching the area under his bangs. Olberic took a few careful steps forward, staying silent. Once he got close enough, he grabbed Therion’s wrist and yanked the dagger out of his tight grip. 

“NO STOP! DON’T LOOK AT ME!”

Olberic’s eyes widened as he felt something warm on his hands- blood.

“I knew it. Give me your other wrist and let me dress your wounds.”

Therion knew he was in no position to argue, so he offered his battered wrists to Olberic.

“...Darius and I were partners.”

Olberic nodded, motioning for the thief to continue.

“We did everything together. He was the first person that made me feel wanted… but then he began to change. He got more violent...he lied more often… And then one day...he got tired of me. Said he was just  _ using _ me. That he hated looking at my face and hearing my voice- that he wanted me gone.”

With a shaking breath, Therion continued. “So...Darius shoved me off a cliff...hoping I would stay dead. The fall broke my bones and scarred my eye so bad I can’t see out of it. And I thought I would never have to see him again- but… damnit! Why the hell did it have to be him?! Why can’t I ever just forget about him…?!”

Therion crumpled into a ball as Olberic lifted up his bangs to apply salve to the scarred tissue. There were fresh scratch marks from Therion’s constant picking. 

“I just don’t want to feel like that again...but every time I think of him...I think that you’re all going to betray me and leave me to rot...just like Darius…” 

The swordsman shook his head.

“Therion, I took one look at that man and I could tell how much a horrid person he was. Darius is the type of man that should die alone and in pain for the things he has done. And I am sure the rest of our team feels the same way. We would never leave you Therion. I know it is hard to believe, but we care for you...we all do. You locking yourself away and harming yourself will only make us worry…”

Something sparked in Therion’s eye, and in an instant, a broken sob tore from his throat. Olberic quickly brought him into his arms, letting him scream and cry all he wanted. Time passed slowly, but the entire time the swordsman clutched him close, gently rocking him back and forth while he got all of his emotions out. Soon, Therion was fast asleep, tear marks still staining his face. Olberic carried him to the bed, minding his wounds.

“You have nothing to worry about anymore. I swear to you- I am going to make Darius pay for hurting you like this.”

The swordsman hissed out. He gently ruffled Therion’s hair, hearing a groan from the thief.

“Olberic...Th...thank you…”

“Of course. Get some rest.” 

Olberic smiled and left the room, shutting the door behind him. He was happy that Therion was safe with them, and at least he was beginning to heal. The trauma from Darius wouldn’t go away too easily, but this was a step in the right direction. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Therion. Then again I love all the characters in Octopath do who am I kidding. Also I despise Darius. Let me tell you, felt good beating his boss. Anyway I wanted to make this chapter a bit more of the self-loathing side cuz therion has alot of heavy trauma in relation to Darius, and based on stuff in game hes probably seriously messed up in terms of self worth and trusting others. Olberic is there to be his dad though. Thanks as always for reading, stay safe :)


	7. H'annit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> H'aanit has some doubts about her abilities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for H'aanit's chapter 3!

Hunting Redeye was a huge challenge. One that H’aanit didn’t think she was ready for. She had killed large wolves, hunted a Leviathan, killed a  _ dragon _ . But so has her master. Her master had hunted many more beasts than she ever did, and he was still defeated by Redeye. How could she compare?

H’annit looked into the stein of her drink, Linde snoring on her lap. She jumped once she heard someone slide into the seat across from her.

“Ah, Olberic, what dost thou need?”

“Nothing, I simply wanted to see how you were fairing. You seemed out of it once we left Stillsnow.”

“...I has’t been thinking...Master hast combated many a beast...Stout beasts, stronger than any man. While I...has't only battled a small amount in comparison to him…”

The swordsman took a swig of his ale, carefully listening to her words.

“If such a beast felled master, how can I compareth?”

Olberic laughed, setting his drink down.

“That is it? H’aanit, I want you to take a long, hard look at yourself.”

She cocked her head, looking over her clothing. Olberic chuckled again.

“Not literally, I meant to reflect on what you have done. H’aanit you may not realize it, but you have accomplished a lot for your age.”

“But Master is-”

“This is not about your master, this is about you.”

H’aanit nodded, stroking Linde who purred on her lap. The swordsman took another swig of his drink. 

“I knew nothing of hunters till I met you. You are resourceful, smart, and well versed in all sorts of wildlife. H’aanit, you may not believe it, but I think you are much better than your older master. You are young, and therefore, you can still learn.”

“Aye, I understand that. But what if I am unable to best Redeye? Am I truly strong enough?”

“You are strong enough. You killed a dragon! Forbidden beasts! Wolves, tigers, bears, a  _ Leviathan.  _ I know you are strong H’aanit, and no matter what happens, I will be by your side.”

The hunter blushed and smiled. “I thanketh thee for the kind words. I believe I needed that.”

“Of course, I am always here to help.”

“Tis no wonder thee remindeth me of master.”

Olberic gave a hearty laugh. “Well I already said I would like to sit down and have a drink with him did I not?”

“Aye, you did. But I liketh thee better. Thou dost not prattle on for hours.”

“Tis true, I am not much of a storyteller. But once you slay Redeye, it will be quite the story to tell. And I will listen to every word.”

“I promise thee it shall not be too long.”

“Even if it was, I would still listen. You are an exceptional hunter.”

The two chatted and laughed throughout the night, all of H’aanit’s worries drifted away. Her insecurities were replaced by the warm feeling of being loved and believed in, just like her old master did. With a renewed determination, she vowed to bring Redeye’s reign of terror to an end. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a shorter chapter, but mostly because H'aanit is pretty confidant already, but i bet she feels lonely without her master around. Anyway, this is the second to last chapter! Thanks as always for reading, stay safe :)


	8. Olberic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an encounter with Erhardt, Olberic begins to reflect on his purpose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for Olberic's chapter 3 and a bit of his chapter 4

Olberic was tired. After finally resolving the tension with Erhardt, he didn’t feel satisfied. He knew the name of the man that issued Hornburg to be destroyed, and he would see justice through to the end. So if he had an objective, and a reason to wield his blade, why did he feel so empty? The rest of the travelers saw Olberic sigh, not even finishing his drink before standing. 

“I would like to turn in early tonight. I shall see you all tomorrow.”

They all waved him off, Olberic’s stature sluggish. The swordsman made it back to his inn room, reclining back in a chair to wipe off his blade.

“Why do I even do this? Erhardt has something to protect...what do I have?”

“Sir Olberic, can I come in?”

“Oh, yes Ophilia, you may.”

The cleric pushed open the door and grasped Olberic’s hand.

“Can you come with me? If you are not too tired…”

“I am able to come with you, sure. But what is this about?”

“You’ll see, just follow me.”

Ophilia tugged Olberic down the hall and to one of the neighboring rooms. As soon as he entered, Therion and H’aanit took his weapons and began to sharpen and clean them, Ophilia sat him down on the bed while Alfyn and Tressa prepared a concoction of herbs.

“For you.”

The swordsman looked up at Primrose, who handed him a mug of freshly brewed tea. Cyrus draped a blanket over Olberic’s shoulders and smiled.

“What is all of this for?”

“Well, you have aided us these past few weeks. Talked with us, comforted us, and protected us. We wanted to return the favor. After all, things have been rough for you, no? So talk to us. This time, we’re here for you.”

“Oh..!”

Olberic sheepishly laughed as the other travelers nodded with Cyrus, avidly trying to do something for the older swordsman.

“You all did not have to do this...I simply wanted to help anyway I could- I am perfectly-”

“Shut up and let us take care of you.” Therion piped up from the corner, his face turning a slight shade of red.

“Reflecting on the past isn’t very fun...but talking to someone can help the pain go away...or so I’m told…”

“Therion…”

Alfyn rubbed his concoction on Olberic’s wounds, bandaging them with efficiency. 

“There we are. Now, we’re all ears Olberic. What’s the problem?”

The swordsman looked down at his mug of tea. He sighed, feeling more comfortable once Cyrus and Primrose laid gentle hands on his.

“Erhardt found his place, and that is in Wellspring. But why do I swing my blade? I have not found that purpose yet. What do I have that I need to protect?”

“Are you fucking serious Olberic?”

“Therion!” Alfyn glared at the thief who just shrugged his shoulders.

“What? I’m being dead serious!  _ That’s _ what you’re so worried about? Olberic, look around you.”

He glanced around the room, the smiling faces of his teammates close by. He felt warm, like he had a purpose.

“...I...I have all of you...good gods how did I forget…? And all of those in Cobbleston...gods I am a fool…”

Tressa giggled and sat on the bed next to him. “It happens to the best of us. But sometimes you just need someone to remind you, huh?”

“Haha, I suppose you are right. Thank you…”

“That’s what friends are for! Now- group hug come on!”

Tressa wrapped her arms around Olberic. He laughed as he felt the rest of the group wrap their arms around him, even Therion who was unfortunately in the middle of it. He felt tears well up in his eyes. It was the first time in years he had felt like he was wanted, that he had something that he loved and wanted to protect. His team was the family he needed, and his purpose was to care for them, and they would for him. Olberic let himself be cared for, slowly drifting to sleep as warmth surrounded him.

He was home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally all the travelers are just found family. Sometimes you just need to care for your not dad. Anyway, this fic was pretty fun and I'm happy that people liked it. Octopath is one of my favorite games and there's just so much content you can make about the character interactions. Who knows, maybe I might write another one about some of my favorite interactions. But for now, thank you for reading, stay safe :)


End file.
